Sempia, do you hate me?
by uber-cute-chibi
Summary: Tobi and Deidara are out on a mission. Tobi is trying not to annoy Deidara. But he does it even with out saying a word. Tobi asked Deidara a question he is not really sure how to answer. TobixDeidara. WARNING! YAOI! BoyxBoy. Oneshot.


Tobi and Deidara were walking down a long dirt road. They were on a mission. A very boring one. They had been ordered to locate a tailed beast. One which they knew nothing about! All they knew is how many tails it had.

They were walking down this road. Not saying anything. Even Tobi was oddly quiet with had Deidara a little confused. Usually he would be talking and talking till Deidara got to the point where he would get some clay and send Tobi flying! But not today. Today Tobi was silent. Deidara found this silence annoying, and a little awkward.

Diedara stopped walking. Tobi notice and turned to look at him.

"What's wrong Sempia?" Tobi asked tilling his head to the side

"That's my line!" Deidara said "You haven't said a word all day and it's bugging me!"

"Really?" Tobi said. "I didn't notice." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you have and it was starting to bug me!" Deidara said and he starting walking again. He walked past Tobi.

When Deidara noticed Tobi wasn't following he turned to look at him.

"Seems I can't do anything right." Tobi muttered. Deidara looked at him confused. "I annoy you when I talk no-stop, so I try to go a day with out annoying and I still annoy you anyway." Tobi said. Deidara could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Tobi." Deidara whispered. Tobi looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Sempai." Tobi muttered. "I didn't mean to annoy you." Tobi started walking again. Deidara followed. I silence fell over the two again. Deidara kept looking at Tobi, how he wished he could see Tobis face. He wanted to see his face and know weather or not he was frowning.

There was a crash of thunder and it started to rain.

"Damnit" Deidara muttered. "Come on Tobi." He said "There was an inn a little back lets stay there tonight."

Tobi simply nodded. They made there way to the inn. Running as fast as they could so they could get out of the rain.

Deidara tried to get a room with two beds. No luck. All those rooms where taken and there was only one room left! That room having one bed meaning they would have to share.

They made their way to the room. Still saying nothing. When they got in the room Tobi said he was going to have a shower then walked into the bath room with out another word.

Deidara sat down on the bed. He hang his head.

_What am I going to do?_ He thought. _If this continues Tobi isn't going to talk to me for the rest of the mission. Maybe longer!_

Deidara heard the water stop. _What am I going to do? _He thought. When Tobi came out of the bathroom he was just wearing the fish net shirt, his pants and his mask.

Without saying anything he sat on the bed with his legs crossed and his back to Deidara.

"Sempai." Tobi said quietly. "Do you hate me?"

The words shocked Deidara to the core.

"W-what?" He said. His eyes wide with shock.

"Do you hate me?" Tobi said again. His voice a little louder.

"N-no! No I don't hate you." Deidara said. He couldn't believe it! _Does Tobi think I hate?! No! No! I don't hate you!_ _How could you even think that!_ Deidaras mind was screaming.

"Well….It's just that…With the way…." Tobi couldn't seem to think of the right words. "Don't worry." He said.

"Tell me." Deidara said he moved from his said of the bed to sit next to Tobi.

Tobi shook his head. "No. If I say it you really will hate me." He said. Deidara could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Just tell me." Deidara said. Tobi took a deep breath.

"It's just that you get annoyed at me for talking so you send me flying. I try not talking and you still get mad at me!" Tobi was looking at Deidara. Deidara saw a single tear drip off of Tobi's chin.

_Is he crying?_ Deidara wondered. He saw another tear follow the other. _He is crying!_

"Tobi. Please don't cry." Deidara said.

"But-" Tobi let out a sob "You hate me Sempai!" He cried "I love you so much but no matter what I do you never seem to return me feelings!"

Deidara could see more tears falling off of Tobi's chin.

"Tobi. I don't hate you." Deidara said and he looked away. He couldn't stand seeing those tears.

"Yes you do!" Tobi sobbed.

"I don't hate you!" Deidara yelled. "I love you!"

Both Deidara and Tobi were shocked by those words. Deidara didn't want to tell Tobi that way. He wanted it to be sweet. But no. Instead he yelled it.

"Is that true?" Tobi asked.

"Yes." Deidara said. "I've loved you for ages."

Tobi smiled behind his mask.

Tobi reached up and took off his mask. Deidara didn't notice.

"Sempai." He said. Deidara turned to look at him. As soon as Deidara he turned his head to look at him, Tobi placed a soft kiss on his lips.

This shocked Deidara at first, but the shock didn't last long. He put his arms around Tobis neck deepening the kiss. Tobi put his arms around Deidaras waist pulling him closer.

Deidara licked at Tobis bottom lip begging for entry. He got it. Deidara explored every inch of Tobis mouth.

When the need for air became to great the parted. Both panting.

"I love you Sempai." Tobi whispered.

"I love you too Tobi." He said. They both smiled.

"So. Who's Seme and who's Uke?" Tobi asked with a devilish grin.

"No way am I being Uke!" Deidara said. Tobis grin grew and it scared Deidara a little. In a sudden movement, Tobi had Deidara pinned to the bed. A grin still on his face.

"Tobi!" Deidara said. He looked up at Tobi. He was pissed. He didn't want to be Uke! He wanted to be Seme! Tobi bent down and just when he was about to kiss Deidara again, Deidara sneezed.

"Guess you should go have a warm shower before you get a cold." Tobi said as he got off Deidara. He chuckled slightly. Deidara went into the bath room and had a warm shower.

When he got out, he put on his fish net shirt and pants. He walked out into the room and saw Tobi sitting on the bed looking out the window. Deidara smiled.

He walked over and sat next to Tobi pulling him into a hug.

"Did you have a nice shower, Sempai?" Tobi asked. Deidara nodded.

"Good." Tobi said with a smile. Before Deidara really knew what was happening, Tobi had pinned him to the bed again. Deidara couldn't even complain about being the Uke. Tobi was kissing him passionately. Deidara was kissing him back just as passionately.

Tobi slowly slid his hand up Deidaras shirt, Deidara gasped as Tobi pinched his nipple.

Tobi slowly trailed kisses down Deidaras neck. Deidara moaned as he did so. Tobi bite down on the spot where the neck and shoulder met. Deidara gasped then moan as Tobi sucked and kissed at the spot. Deidara was panted.

Tobi pulled Deidara shirt off of Deidara. He started to trail kisses down his chest and stomach. Deidara moaned as he did so and it was music to Tobis ears.

A grin spread across Deidaras face. With one swift movement Deidara was on top and Tobi was on the bottom. Deidara smirk at the shocked look on Tobis face.

"I was having fun." Tobi said and he pouted.

"That look is too cute." Deidara said. He smiled as Tobi blushed. Deidara kissed Tobi on the lips again and slowly started to pull his shirt off. When it was off he trailed kisses down his chest and stomach causing him to moan. When Deidara got to the waist line he took the edge on Tobis pants in his teeth and slowly started to pull them down.

Tobi started panting. Deidara smirked. He pulled Tobis pants all the way off and threw them across the room. He looked at the sight before him. Tobi in all his glory. His Tobi, and only his.

"Are you just going to stare all day?" Tobi managed to say. Deidara smirked at him.

* * *

After a long and passion filled night, they both lay on the bed. Tobi had his head resting on Deidaras chest, and Deidara had his arms around Tobi.

"Deidara." Tobi whispered

"What is it Tobi?" Deidara whispered as well

"I love you." Tobi whispered before he drifted off into sleep.

"I love you too." Deidara whispered. He kissed Tobis forehead before he too drifted into sleep.

The End


End file.
